Merry Christmas, Darling
by You-Xernes
Summary: Hadiah natal yang telat lima hari. Apa masih berlaku sebagai hadiah natal? Tapi bagaimana caranya Tsuna bisa bertemu Giotto, orang yang begitu ingin diberikannya kado spesial itu? Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah terpisahkan hidup dan mati. Oneshot.


**Merry Christmas, Darling**

* * *

><p>Bulan Desember tanggal 25 sudah lewat. Memang nuansa natal masih terasa di kota Palermo. Kalau di Namimori tidak akan terasa begini semarak. Butiran-butiran salju yang terus berjatuhan semakin mendukung suasana romantis. Yah, tidak perlu tanggal ataupun hari untuk membuat suatu acara romantis menjadi lebih berkesan, bukan? Yang penting adalah hal yang dilakukan oleh kedua insan dalam membentuk suatu acara romantis itu.<p>

Tapi Sawada Tsunayoshi, 24 tahun, meski sudah berulang kali menanamkan pemikiran seperti itu nyatanya tetap tidak bisa menerima bahwa tanggal 24 dan 25 telah terlewatkan. Terlewatkan dalam artian dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu natal bersama orang yang begitu dicintainya. Tanggal 24 dihabiskannya dengan keluarga Vongola. Tanggal 25 dia kembali ke Namimori untuk melewatkan natal bersama orangtuanya. Tanggal 26 dia merasa harus tinggal sehari lagi untuk menyenangkan hati orangtuanya yang sudah lama tidak melihat wajahnya. Sehingga ia baru tiba kembali di Palermo tanggal 28 malam hari. Tanggal 29 dia mengalami _jet lag_ seharian. Dan hari ini tanggal 30. Seharusnya lebih mengarah ke pergantian tahun. Tidak ada artinya menyerahkan kado natal yang terlambat lima hari. Lebih baik menunggu natal tahun depan. Tapi...

Tapi hati Tsuna menangis karena tidak bisa menyerahkan kado natal ini. Kado natal yang dipilihnya sejak jauh-jauh hari. Kado natal yang dibungkusnya sendiri dengan susah-payah hingga rapih. Kado natal yang begitu berharga baginya untuk diserahkan pada orang itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya menyerahkan kado natal ini saja dia tidak tahu. Apakah hanya diletakkan di samping ranjangnya saja? Tidak mungkin. Kalau hanya seperti itu, untuk apa dia membeli kado natal ini?

Tsuna berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Menghela napas berulang kali sambil menatap ke arah kotak kado natal yang dibuatnya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di sisi kirinya. Tsuna menoleh menatap orang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mukuro.

"Oya, oya... sedang apa kau di depan pintu kamarmu sendiri?" tanya pemilik mata _bicolor_ itu.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa... hanya sedang berpikir..." jawab Tsuna ragu. Berpikir? Ya, dia sedang berpikir. Tapi bisa juga tidak berpikir apapun karena saking buntunya otaknya mencari jawaban.

"Jangan jadi ling-lung karena kau kebanyakan kerja, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro menepuk kepala Tsuna dan mengusapnya seulas. Kemudian dia berjalan melewati Tsuna seperti tanpa ada hal apapun yang baru saja terjadi.

Tsuna menyentuh kepalanya yang baru saja diusap Mukuro. _Aku tidak kebanyakan bekerja... mungkin_. pikirnya.

Saat Tsuna akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, terdengar lagi suara-suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Mereka sedang menaiki tangga dari arah yang sama ketika Mukuro muncul tadi. Yamamoto yang menyadari keberadaan Tsuna lebih dulu.

"Yo, Tsuna!" sapa Yamamoto dengan senyum khasnya.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera segera berjalan cepat ke arah Tsuna.

"Kalian berdua... hai." Sapa Tsuna.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Eh? Ah... mungkin kelelahan bekerja..." padahal aku tidak banyak bekerja semenjak tanggal 24... "atau mungkin masih _jet lag_."

"Wah kalau begitu Juudaime harus segera istirahat!" Gokudera terdengar begitu panik.

Tsuna sampai sekarang masih sedikit kesusahan menangani kekhawatiran Gokudera yang begitu besar menyangkut dirinya. Setelah meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya sejak SMP itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja barulah keduanya benar-benar mau mengerti dan menurut untuk tidak menjaganya malam itu. Tsuna membiarkan mereka berdua melanjutkan malam romantis menjelang pergantian tahun. Tsuna pun menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas hari ini.

Sekali lagi dia ingin memutar kenop pintu, sekali lagi pula tertahan, karena sekali lagi terdengar suara orang memanggilnya.

"Herbivor."

_Hibari-san._

Dengan mengusahakan untuk tersenyum palsu, Tsuna menyapa Hibari, "Malam Hibari-san."

Hibari berjalan mendekat dan menundukkan kepalanya menatap wajah Tsuna. Tsuna sampai mundur beberapa langkah karena jarak yang begitu dekat di antara mereka berdua. Tsuna tergagap sedikit sebelum akhirnya menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Ke-ke-ke-kenapa Hibari-san?"

"...rasanya bukan masalah kerja yang membuatmu memunculkan ekspresi kesusahan seperti tadi."

"E-eh?"

Sebelum Tsuna sempat bertanya kenapa Hibari-san bisa tahu hal tersebut, terdengar suara lagi dari arah kanannya.

"Sawadaaaaaaa!" seru Sasagawa Ryohei. Untuk semua orang, kenapa harus selalu dia yang berteriak memanggil nama Tsuna? Tsuna sejujurnya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman terhadap hal tersebut. Tapi bagaimanapun itu ciri khas Oniisan-nya. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi? Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah. Ternyata Ryohei membawa Lambo dan Chrome bersamanya.

"Bagaimana ini Sawada, aku tidak sengaja meminumkan mereka berdua wine dan ternyata keduanya tidak tahan alkohol. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak pernah menangani orang yang mabuk, bagaiman iniiii? Ini sangat ekstrim gawat! Bagaimana kalau mereka terrnyata keracunan? Itu sangat ekstrim gawat!"

"Te-te-te-tenang Oniisan. Tidak mungkin hanya minum wine bisa keracunan. Mereka hanya tidak sadarkan diri. Baringkan saja mereka di ranjang masing-masing dan minumkan air putih sedikit pada mereka. Esok hari mereka pasti bisa terbangun seperti biasa." _Kecuali kalau hangover_.

"Begitu ya... baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih ya!" dalam sekejap Ryohei telah menghilang dari pandangan Tsuna dan Hibari. Memang sisi baiknya Ryohei adalah hal itu. Ia mau mengurus kawan-kawannya begitu perhatian. Meski awalnya dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, namun dia akan mencari cara agar bisa merawat kawan-kawannya.

"...jadi?"

"He? Apanya?"

"Kenapa ekspresi mukamu seperti itu?"

"Oh ini? Ng... sebenarnya..."

Tsuna yakin dia tidak salah bila menceritakan hal seperti ini pada Hibari. Karena Hibari sendiri sudah memiliki orang yang begitu dicintainya, Dino Cavallone. Selain itu dialah yang paling tenang dan paling dewasa dibanding rekan-rekannya yang lain. Tidak ada salahnya kalau sekali-sekali Tsuna curhat pada _Cloud Guardian-_nya itu. Tsunapun membawanya memasuki kamar tidurnya. Tidak enak bercerita sambil berdiri. Mereka berdua terduduk di ranjang Tsuna.

Semua berawal dari sepuluh tahun lalu. Ketika mereka semua berhadapan dengan dunia pararel dan Byakuran. Ketika Tsuna pertama kali melihat pemimpin Vongola generasi pertama. Ketika Tsuna pertama kali menyebutkan nama Vongola _Primo_. Ketika Tsuna pertama kali merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Karena matanya bertubrukan dengan Vongola _Primo_. Karena bibirnya telah mengeja nama Vongola _Primo_. 'Giotto'...

Nama yang terdiri dari enam huruf itu. Sesederhana itu. Semudah itu diucapkan. Tapi berdampak begitu besar pada diri Tsuna.

Giotto membuat Tsuna menyadari arti kata suka dan cinta sebenarnya. Padahal, sesungguhnya siapa Giotto? Tsuna tidak mengenal Giotto. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah dia kakek buyut dari kakek buyutnya. Selain itu dia pria Italia yang membentuk keluarga Vongola. Lalu? Menurut orang-orang Vongola, dia adalah pemimpin yang paling berjaya dengan hati yang begitu lembut. Kehebatannya dikenal semua orang. Sangat berbeda sekali dari Tsuna. Tsuna yang bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang Tsuna. Tsuna yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Tapi mungkin sejak melihat mata Giotto dia terus berusaha. Demi teman-temannya juga. Tapi dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia mampu. Bahwa kalau Giotto melihat penerusnya ini dia akan bangga. Hal itu memotivasi Tsuna. Demi Giotto, Tsuna rela berusaha. Demi Giotto, Tsuna rela melakukan hal-hal gila sekalipun. Demi Giotto, Tsuna rela melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi, hanya satu yang sejak dulu ingin dilakukannya namun tidak bisa. Bertemu dengan Giotto. Haruskah dia mengumpulkan semua _Guardian_-nya dan semua _Arcobaleno_ agar bisa memunculkan kembali Vongola generasi pertama? Tidak mungkin. Tsuna tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal memalukan yang ingin dilakukannya terhadap Giotto di hadapan begitu banyak orang. Haruskah dia berbicara pada cincin Vongola? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi? Tidak ada apa-apa. Sudah beratus, beribu kali Tsuna mencobanya dengan hasil nihil. Tapi anehnya dia tak kunjung jera. Sepuluh tahun lamanya Tsuna terus berusaha. Tidak teralihkan perasaannya pada orang lain selain Giotto. Padahal dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan bos generasi pertama itu. Padahal dia tidak bisa mendengar suara _Primo_ yang memanggilnya _Decimo_ kembali. Padahal dia tidak bisa melihat Giotto secara nyata.

Tapi begitu besar rasa cinta ini pada Giotto.

Sampai ia rela membuat sesuatu yang akan diberikannya pada Giotto. Kado natal. Kado tahun baru. Peringatan tanggalan Vongola. Selama sepuluh tahun dan tidak ada habisnya.

Setelah memuntahkan semua kegalauannya pada Hibari, entah kenapa Tsuna merasa begitu lega. Padahal Hibari bukan teman curhatnya. Padahal Hibari orang di(segani)takutinya. Padahal Hibari rekan kerjanya. _Cloud Guardian_-nya. Padahal Hibari... hanya Hibari. Tapi ternyata tidak butuh orang berstatus untuk meluapkan keresahan dalam hatinya. Bisa saja kan dia menceritakan ini pada siapapun? Terlebih dia pemimpin Vongola saat ini. Keresahannya akan menjadi keresahan bersama. Setiap orang pasti akan membantunya menyelesaikan persoalannya. Tapi bukan rasa kasihan dan perhatian yang diinginkan Tsuna. Hanya tempat untuk menceritakan seluruh perasaannya saja yang ia butuhkan. Dan Hibari kebetulan berada di sana. Mengetahui ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Tsuna padahal yang lain tidak menyadarinya. Yah, mereka menyadarinya, hanya saja tidak sepeka Hibari.

"..." Hibari diam melihat Tsuna yang mulai tergenang dengan air matanya.

Perlahanpun butiran-butiran kristal berjatuhan dari kedua bola mata Tsuna yang bulat. Selega itukah bila seseorang sudah meluapkan hal yang menyulitkannya selama ini? Bukan hanya kata-kata yang dibutuhkan. Tapi juga emosi. Dan itu terjadi pada bosnya yang tepat berada di hadapannya ini. Hibari menghembuskan napas pelan. Tanpa sadar dia mengelus puncak kepala Tsuna. Sapuan tangan Hibari yang hangat membuat tangisan Tsuna semakin meleleh. Ternyata perhatian seperti ini juga dibutuhkannya. Bukan untuk menyadari bahwa dia kasihan selama ini, berusaha tanpa hasil. Tapi untuk menyadarkan Tsuna bahwa seharusnya dia lebih cepat menceritakan hal ini agar beban yang ditanggungnya bisa terasa lebih ringan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tsuna puas menangis. Ia menghapus air matanya kemudian mencuci mukanya. Tsuna berterimakasih banyak pada Hibari karena rela menjadi tempat curhatnya. Hibari hanya membalasnya dengan ucapan acuh tak acuh. Meski Tsuna tahu di dalamnya Hibari sesungguhnya tipe orang yang bisa khawatir juga pada temannya.

"Kamu pernah ke makam Vongola _Primo_?" tanya Hibari sambil memerhatikan Tsuna yang sedang melepaskan dasi kerjanya.

"Hanya setiap peringatan kematiannya." Jawab Tsuna pendek. Betul. Apa yang bisa didapat dari berdiri di depan makam seseorang?

"Setidaknya taruhlah hadiahmu untuknya di depan makamnya. Sebaiknya sekarang. Sebelum hari berganti menjadi tanggal 31."

"Heh?"

"Ayo jalan. Kutemani. Bawa jaketmu. Aku akan mengambil jaketku dulu. Kutunggu di pelataran parkir. Jangan lupa bawa kadomu untuknya."

Hibari bergegas keluar kamar Tsuna. Meninggalkan bosnya yang masih bingung. Otak Tsuna masih memroses kalimat-kalimat Hibari. Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dan langsung mengeluarkan jaket tebalnya. Di luar salju turun. Jadi setidaknya ini yang harus disiapkannya.

-000-

Vongola _Primo_ dimakamkan secara khusus dan tersembunyi di gereja pilihan di kota Palermo ini. Tidak bisa memakamkan tokoh masyarakat segampang itu. Apalagi seorang mafia. Tsuna dan Hibari cukup menggigil ketika melewati jalan setapak menuju makam Vongola _Primo_ yang di Italia ini. Mereka dituntun penjaga makam malam itu. Ketika tiba di makam Giotto, lagi-lagi Tsuna merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang selalu ada di dadanya setiap kali dia mengunjungi makam Giotto. Hangat. Padahal udara di sekitarnya dingin. Tapi tubuhnya terasa begitu hangat.

Makam Giotto sesungguhnya berdesain sederhana. Giotto memang terkenal tidak terlalu memikirkan barang-barang yang superior. Tidak terlalu mencolok. Terkesan biasa. Hanya ketika saat-saat tertentu saja dia akan memakai barang-barang bermerk. Mengingat sifatnya yang sederhana, para pengikutnya memutuskan untuk membangun makam yang sederhana. Namun meski sudah berlalu empat ratus tahun lebih, makam itu tetap asri seperti sedia kalanya.

Tsuna berjongkok. Melihat foto Giotto yang sudah begitu pudar. Tidak terlihat lagi wajahnya. Habis dimakan waktu. Entah kenapa air mata Tsuna menetes kembali. Namun cepat-cepat dihapusnya. Tsuna tersenyum sedikit. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan satu kotak kado mungil yang terus dibawanya. Yang selama ini dikantunginya di saku celana ataupun jas.

"Selamat natal, Giotto. Maafkan kado yang terlambat ini dariku..."

Tsuna mencium tutup kotak itu sebelum meletakkannya di atas makam Giotto. Tsuna hening sesaat. Memikirkan Giotto. Berdoa agar Giotto bisa menerima kado yang diberikannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Tsunapun berdiri. Ia membalikkan badan dan menghadap Hibari.

"Ayo kita kembali Hibari-san. Sudah cukup."

Hibari tidak bertanya apapun. Apa isi kado Tsuna. Bagaimana perasaan Tsuna. Hal-hal yang biasa menyangkut di pikiran banyak orang tidak ditanyakan Hibari pada Tsuna. Selama perjalanan kembali ke tempat mereka memarkir mobil hanya terdengar suara tapak sepatu mereka menyapu salju yang cukup menutupi jalan. Hening. Namun bukan keheningan yang mampu membuat Tsuna merasa sakit. Sebaliknya, hangat. Begitu hangat.

Tsuna mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat langit yang kelabu gelap. Bintang-bintang menghiasi sedikit langit malam itu. Tertutup salju yang kian turun. Tsuna menghembuskan napasnya seraya asap putih terbentuk. Entah atas alasan apa, ia tersenyum.

'_Selamat natal, Giotto.'_

-000-

"_Tsunayoshi." _

"_Apa?" _

Giotto tersentak. Hari itu. Tanggal 14 Oktober. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengucapkan satu nama dalam bahasa yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Kemungkinan besar bahasa Jepang sesuai ajaran Ugetsu. Ketika itu pula dia tidak mengerti. Padahal sedari tadi dia berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang harus segera diselesaikannya. Berkejaran dengan waktu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ini. Saat itu Alaude yang sedang bersamanya mendengar gumaman Giotto.

"_Siapa yang kaupanggil?"_ tanya Alaude ketika itu.

"_...tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Sepertinya aku hanya mengigaukan apa yang baru saja Ugetsu ceritakan padaku kemarin."_ Jawab Giotto santai.

Giotto berdiri dari kursinya dan melihat ke luar jendela. Rasanya jauh sekali. Namun nama itu terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya. Entah perasaan apa. Entah kenapa. Namun sejak saat itu ia terus mengingat nama itu. Nama yang aneh di telinga orang Italia. Tapi begitu menyebutkannya, hatinya terasa hangat.

"_Tsunayoshi..."_

Sejak saat itu, Vongola Primo mulai memikirkan masa tuanya nanti. Memikirkan sebaiknya dihabiskan di mana masa senjanya... dan Jepang merupakan pilihan pertamanya.

-000-

Malam itu Tsuna bermimpi. Giotto berdiri di hadapannya. Tersenyum padanya. Memandangnya penuh kasih. Giotto membuka kotak kado mungil yang diberikan Tsuna. Sebuah benda mengilat yang cukup kecil terlihat. Benda itu dilingkarkan Giotto di jari manisnya. Giotto melihat tangan Tsuna. Ternyata cincin yang sama sudah berada di sana. Melingkar dengan sempurna di jari manis Tsuna juga selama ini.

Ketika itu Tsuna dan Giotto sama-sama tersenyum. Penuh kebahagiaan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Selamat natal kuucapkan pada semua pembaca. Maaf terlambat karena memang pada hari H-nya aku tidak bisa mem-_post_ fanfic ini. Sebetulnya plot cerita ini cukup klasik menurutku. Tidak begitu banyak yang bisa dikupas dari cerita ini. Mungkin pembaca sedikit bingung di bagian akhir-akhir. Aku sendiri yang buat juga bingung aku mau menulis apa sih sebetulnya.

Cerita kali ini cukup berbeda rasanya dari cerita-cerita buatanku yang lain. Maksudku berbeda dalam hal penyampaian kedekatan hubungan antara karakter. Biasa aku selalu menyelipkan satu atau dua hal yang cukup intim. Tapi kali ini aku betul-betul tidak menyelipkan apapun. Mungkin... kalau ada yang kecewa... yah, aku memang ingin membuat satu cerita _soft_ seperti ini sekali-sekali.

Aku tidak banyak bicara untuk kali ini. Hanya saja aku minta maaf karena tidak meng-update fanficku yang lain. Sebetulnya Segreto sudah kukerjakan, tapi belum selesai. Sementara I Need... kuharap kalian sabar dengan yang itu. Belakangan aku kurang minat mengerjakan I Need. Perhatianku tercurahkan pada Segreto *apasih*

Baiklah segitu saja dulu. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca satu karyaku lagi. Selamat natal dan selamat tahun baru :)

...pst, sebetulnya aku sangat kepikiran untuk membuat ini dalam versi komik... tapi entah bisa terwujud atau tidak. Hehehe...


End file.
